


Подарок

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Ройенталь и Оберштайн обычные люди, живущие в самом обычном мире. Они не адмиралы и не герои. Да и галактика ограничена планетой Земля.Только вот Оскару снятся тревожащие душу сны, которым скоро придет конец.
Relationships: Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 6





	Подарок

Кофе булькал, переливаясь в кофейник. Оскар с легким отвращением посмотрел на темную жижу. Опять слишком много воды на одного и придется выливать лишнее. Даже, если он перельет кофе в термос, все равно ему за день столько не выпить. Да и кофе в термосе превращается в бурду через пару часов.  
По-хорошему надо было купить кофе-машину. На самом деле она даже стояла, тщательно спрятанная в самом дальнем углу кладовки. Подарок на новый год. Отличный, между прочим, подарок. Оскар два месяца выбирал. Его возненавидели консультанты всех магазинов, до которых он дотянулся, два управляющих и пять представителей фирм. Оскар был упорен. Ему была нужна кофеварка, по производительности больше напоминающая космический корабль. Только чтобы ее было не видно и не слышно. И не надо чистить. И тысяча других "не".  
Инструкцию Оскар успел скачать и планировал скоротать долгие зимние вечера перед рождеством за чтением оной.  
Текущая же кофеварка была воплощением простоты и минимализма. Она умела нагревать воду и переливать ее через молотый кофе в чашу. Безусловно, булькающий звук привносил утру определенный уют, но...  
Без тени сожаления Оскар вылил излишки кофе в раковину.  
Ему предстояло одинокое утро с газетой и размышлениями о снах.  
Он опять умирал под утро. Было неприятно. Раньше сны приносили радость. Там, в снах, он был адмиралом армады, летал на собственном космическом корабле.  
Потом неудачи на работе, дождливое серое лето, сорвавшийся отпуск... и сны стали муторней. Оскар плохо помнил их - только ощущение собственной ненужности, которое упорно перетекало в бодрствование.  
А неделю назад ощущение стало и вовсе невыносимым. Там, во сне, Оскар умирал. Он с завидным постоянством просыпался с болью в плече, и никакое проветривание не помогало - засыпать было страшно. Это был конец пути того человека во снах. Он был каким-то ужасно одиноким - неужели Оскар чувствовал себя именно так? Неужели маета и была тем самым невыраженным, непрочувствованным одиночеством?  
Оскар знал, что для него-во-сне все закончилось. Он ушел с флагмана и поднялся в кабинет. Следующий сон станет последним.

Можно было бы позвонить - чтобы услышать голос, чтобы убедиться в том, что он, живущий здесь и сейчас - другой. Что все совсем иначе.   
Глупая, бабская слабость. О таком не говорят.  
Уже заранее Оскар знал, как страшно будет ему ложиться в кровать. Что стоит закрыть глаза, как на него обрушится другая, не своя жизнь. И там он будет предателем, достойным только смерти. Тем, о ком никто не будет скорбеть.  
Наверное, стоило позвонить психологу. Найти по рекомендации. Избавиться от снов. Но Оскару не хотелось избавляться от призрачного себя. Ведь это тоже часть него, не так ли?

Оскар вздрогнул, услышав, как в замке поворачивается ключ. Потребовалось не меньше трех секунд, чтобы успокоиться, сделать глоток кофе и выйти в прихожую.  
\- Прости, я не предупредил, - Пауль тяжело вздохнул, посмотрев на следы от колесиков на полу.  
\- Ты переплывал грязевое озеро на чемодане? - удивился Оскар. - Мне казалось, что твоя командировка была в цивилизованные миры.  
\- Это наш двор далек от совершенства. Я выбрал короткую дорогу.  
Оскар принял пальто и бережно развесил его на вешалке.  
\- Хорошо, что ты вернулся раньше. И мне все равно, кого тебе пришлось ради этого соблазнить.   
\- Собаку привезет Рабенар. Они отправятся следующим рейсом. Мне удалось обменять только один билет, а потом намертво завис телефон.  
\- Отлично. Значит мы сегодня с тобой бездетные родители, да? Предлагаю устроить выходной.  
\- Боюсь, что я сейчас готов только спать.  
\- Отличный выбор.  
Оскар замялся, а потом сделал маленький шаг вперед, потом еще и еще один. Обнял, уткнулся носом в шею, чтобы почувствовать запах, ощутить под пальцами волосы, воспринять всем телом, что все в порядке. К нему вернулись.  
\- Я очень рад, что ты дома.  
\- Я сказал на работе, что если они меня еще раз отправят в командировку на две недели, то я напишу заявление. Достаточно. Ты расскажешь мне про свои сны? Не поверю, что тебе две недели ничего не снилось.  
\- Завтра. Может быть. Пойдем. Я поставлю свежий кофе.  
\- Все в порядке? - Пауль заглянул Оскару в глаза. Из-за сложных линз его взгляд всегда казался особенным.  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Оскар. - Теперь все в порядке.  
Он знал, что Пауль не верит и был благодарен за это.  
Они обязательно поговорят, но в другой раз. Не стоило портить момент.


End file.
